


Teenage Wasteland (Graphic Novel)

by seraphatonin



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Graphic Novel, M/M, comic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphatonin/pseuds/seraphatonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avaliable in cbr format for download <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9oi9H8uUsfLa2piM3RCdzVaSTQ/edit?usp=sharing">here.</a> </p>
<p>After finishing this last year, I've decided to just publish it in the hopes that others in the Young Avengers fandom might appreciate it. Go thank <a href="http://http://khirsahle.tumblr.com/">Khirsah</a> for prompting me to upload it & for writing one of my favorite fanworks of all time! </p>
<p>(I am not a professional cartoonist, so all mistakes in formatting, cleanliness, & style are on me.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teenage Wasteland (Graphic Novel)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teenage Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34735) by [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/pseuds/Khirsah). 



> Avaliable in cbr format for download [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9oi9H8uUsfLa2piM3RCdzVaSTQ/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> After finishing this last year, I've decided to just publish it in the hopes that others in the Young Avengers fandom might appreciate it. Go thank [Khirsah](http://http://khirsahle.tumblr.com/) for prompting me to upload it & for writing one of my favorite fanworks of all time! 
> 
> (I am not a professional cartoonist, so all mistakes in formatting, cleanliness, & style are on me.)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14396166419)[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14573436751) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14573436701) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14390124200) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14596893473) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576007012) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576789325) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576006942) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576789235) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14596893233) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14390123880) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576006722) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14390123790) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576006602) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576789065) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14390123690) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14596892783) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14576006162) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/108565678@N03/14390123300)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, to continue reading the original work, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/34735/chapters/45862!)!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://seraphatonin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
